greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion Sleeps Tonight
is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season and the 166th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A lion breaks loose in Seattle, leaving a couple's lives and relationship at risk. Lexie overhears Mark's discussion about moving in with Julia. Teddy begins to take steps towards coming to terms with Henry's death. Callie grills Arizona on her past lovers and Alex requests to be taken off Morgan's preemie case when she becomes too dependent on him. Meanwhile, Meredith tries to be a support for Cristina as the tension between her and Owen hits a boiling point. Full Summary While driving to the hospital, Meredith and Derek talk about their dream house. She likes everything so far, especially that she didn't have to do anything. Meanwhile, Zola is in the back making animal noises. Meredith wants a big reveal when the house's done. Zola makes a lion noise. Meredith compliments her, but then she and Derek see a lion walking in front of their car. People outside are panicking. Cristina is pouring coffee and she and Owen simultaneously want to grab the milk. She lets him take it and walks off. He wants to talk, it's been a week. He says they have to talk at some point, but she disappears into the bathroom in silence. Teddy is at a grief group. Gretchen, the leader, says they all need to find a private moment to say the words that'll make them feel better aloud: "I am a widow". Gretchen tells the other ladies about how her husband Jason died and names a cardiac complication. Teddy starts laughing and explains what it really means and that her husband was lucky to live as long as he did, because his heart was working overtime. There's no such thing as minor congestive heart failure, Teddy says, as patients with symptoms that severe are dead men walking. The other women are shocked by her words. Meredith is talking to Cristina about the lion. Owen comes over to give Meredith a chart, as she's in his service. Cristina quickly leaves. Meredith tells him the lion story, but all Owen can think about is that Cristina is not talking to him. Meredith says he can't force Cristina to open up, he'll have to let her come to him. Meanwhile, she shows him the pictures of the lion, which was put down by animal control. In a crowded elevator, Derek tells Mark about the lion. However, Mark is not paying attention and says he might ask Julia to move in, as he feels like they're on a crossroads. The elevator arrives and Mark and Derek get out with daughter, revealing Lexie was present too and overheard Mark's thoughts. Jackson runs into the ambulance bay and finds Richard there. He thought Richard had a bladder surgery, but another surgeon's taking care of it. Jackson knows Richard is here because he heard about the lion and wants to claim the incoming patient before anyone else can. Richard claims he's here to be in service of those in need, but Jackson says he could also do that in OR 3 with the bladder surgery. Richard dares Jackson to try him and they both rush to the incoming ambulance. The patient has claw marks all over his body and an arm that looks like a chew toy. Richard promises the patient he'll take care of him. So will Jackson. The patient asks if the lion ate Naomi, his girlfriend. Richard asks someone to have Sloan and Torres paged. A paramedic presents Naomi's case. Bailey's on and she's calming Naomi down. Naomi is asking about Kirby. Bailey asks for an OR and Hunt and also asks to find out the gentleman that came in with Naomi. Naomi objects. The gentleman is Paul. She wants to know about Kirby, her lion. Callie tells Arizona the lion escaped from someone's house, as it was a pet. Teddy comes over and says she went to a grief group. Arizona tries to act enthusiastic and positive about it, but Teddy admits it was bad. Cristina comes over to tell Teddy she's ready to get started on the stem cell project. Teddy asks herself why she'd need a grief group, as she's doing cutting edge stem cell research. She's looking towards the future, not dwelling on the past. Nurse Colleen interrupts. It's her last day and she wanted to say goodbye. She hugs Callie and Teddy, who wishes her well back East, and Colleen asks if she can hug Arizona. Callie asks why she wouldn't. Colleen then gives Arizona a really long hug. Alex is checking on Tommy. Morgan thinks he's grown and asks Alex to measure him, trying to convince him with her puppy dog eyes. Alex says Tommy needs a new tape measurement and leaves the room. Outside, he tells Arizona he needs to get off this case. Arizona thinks it's about the lion. She allows him to go and take a look at the patients and she asks for pictures, but it's not about that. It's about Morgan, because she's into him. Arizona says it's normal to develop close relationships with the parents in their specialty, so he has to deal with it and put up boundaries. He's trying, but he can't be this kid's doctor. As Morgan yells at Alex to come watch Tommy smiling, Arizona agrees to let him off her service, but he better mean it. He means it and rushes off. Meredith and Owen come into the scrub room to scrub in. Bailey tells them the patient's adbomen is ripped open. Bailey tells them the patient had the lion as a pet, so their patient is a crazy lady to her. Now, she wants to do everything she can to save Naomi's life, just so she can tell her she's crazy. As Bailey enters the OR, Owen says he knows that Meredith knows. He wants Meredith to let Cristina know how sorry she is. He wishes he could take it back, but it was just sex. Meredith is shocked to hear this and stops him. He'd love to stop, as he doesn't like to discuss such personal matters with her. Meredith insists he stop and holds him back, meaning she has to rescrub. She says they're going to pretend this conversation never happened and he walks into the OR as she scrubs again. Callie asks Mark if he knows about Arizona and Colleen ever being a thing before she and Arizona got together. Mark says it would explain things, as he's been trying to get Colleen naked for three years. The situation makes Callie wonder about Arizona's other exes. Paul is telling Richard and Jackson about how the lion attacked him. He shoved his arm right in the lion's mouth, but has no idea why. Mark and Callie come in, and Richard updates them. Callie says this is indeed what you expect when you hear lion. Paul says it must be nice to know what to expect; he had no idea he'd meet the king of the jungle at his girlfriend's house. She only told him she had a cat. In Teddy's research lab, Cristina and Teddy are ready to start working. They're going to drain animals hearts of their existing cardiac cells so all that's left is extracellular matrix. Teddy says they're scrubbing away heart cells until they're blank. After that, they'll inject them with stem cells, which in theory will make the hearts live again. "Let's grow ourselves some new hearts," Teddy says. Alex comes in and tells Teddy he traded services with Kepner, so he's on her service now. Alex gets a page from Morgan as Teddy gets one from the ER. She tells Alex to come with and wishes Cristina a happy scrubbing. Looking at scans, Derek tells Lexie she gets to clip the aneurysm. He tests her, and she can handle all possible complications. She'd understand if he didn't want her to do it, as she really messed up last week. However, he says she's still a student and this is how she learns. He asks if she has further questions. She asks if he'll tell Mark to move in with Julia and she starts trashtalking Julia, but remembers she and Derek don't talk about stuff like this. He walks out. Tommy is crashing and Morgan tells April to use the oil that Alex always uses when Tommy's sats are low. April doesn't think it'll help. She asks a nurse to have Arizona paged, but Morgan tells the nurse to page Alex instead. "Page Robbins, now!" April yells, convincing the nurse. Teddy asks her patient, an old man named Martin, if he can describe his pain. He does so as Alex gets another page. Teddy watches Martin's EKG and Emma, Martin's wife, says they almost didn't come in as they're leaving for a cruise to Alaska tomorrow. Teddy concludes he's experiencing a heart attack and says they need to go to the cathlab for an angioplasty. Teddy asks what they were doing when the pain began. They were walking around their bed and breakfast. Teddy asks if it was just that. Well, Emma confesses they saw a lion. Callie finds Arizona and says the thing with Colleen got a little awkward. It almost seemed like they were a thing. Arizona then reveals she and Colleen were a little bit of thing a long time ago, but it didn't occur to her to mention it. Callie asks if she's dated other people at the hospital it hasn't occured to Arizona to tell her about. Arizona says they're not gonna do this, even though she knows all about Callie's exes. Callie is looking for a number, but Arizona gets paged to the NICU where baby needs her. However, Callie insists, so Arizona tells her one or two. That's not so bad, Callie finds. While operating, Bailey keeps on talking about how she doesn't understand how someone would choose a lion as a pet. Owen keeps observing Meredith's face. Bailey notices the tension and asks if she's offended someone, because it's awfully quiet. None of them are living with exotic pets. Owen has no pets, because Cristina doesn't believe in them. "Cristina doesn't believe in a lot of things," Meredith snaps, increasing the tension. Alex explains again to Emma that during the angioplasty, Martin suffered another heart attack, so they had to place a balloon pump. This will buy them a little time so they can perform a coronary artery bypass. If they can do the procedure, he'll most likely be okay. Martin apologizes for ruining their trip, which was given to them by their children as an anniversary gift. She tells him to forget about it. They saw a lion in the city, so it's already a heck of a vacation. She wishes him a happy anniversary, but he tells her to tell him that tomorrow. Derek tells Lexie to make sure the patient's chart is updated before he's taken to pre-op. He notices something is up. She knows they don't talk about these things, but what if she misses a chance to appeal to her big brother and Mark is her soulmate? However, Derek says he's not her big brother right now. He's her attending and what he needs is his resident. She understands and apologizes. He tells her to make sure their patient is prepped, as she has an aneurysm to clip. Jackson and Alex come into Teddy's lab with their lunch to watch Cristina grow organs. Alex is jealous and continuously gets pages from Morgan. He claims she needs him to be cold and dead. Jackson says he can do that, as it's just one step away from being a douche, what he's good at. Cristina is ignoring them and Jackson says that is what Alex needs to do. Lexie comes in and asks they heard about the lion lady. They did, and also about the appetizer boyfriend. Lexie feels bad for the lion lady, seeing she was abandoned by every because of the lion, that just wants to eat her face off anyway. Cristina says this is not a lunch room and tells them all to leave. "Cold and dead," Jackson says as they all leave. April tells Morgan that Tommy's sepsis is due to an ileocolic fistula. There is an invasive surgery, but it may not work and add to the already long list of risks. Morgan snaps at April that she knows about this more than she does because she's been here longer and asks where Alex is. Arizona says he's off the case and suggests Morgan starts thinking about AND: allowing natural death. Morgan says they're not there yet, but Arizona says Tommy is deteriorating significantly. In order to make the decision, Arizona tells Morgan to decide what kind of life she wants for her son. If she decides to want the surgery and have Tommy live a life full of disabilities and constant medical attention, they'll do it, but if Morgan decides against, they'll support that choice too. Morgan is crying outside the nursery as Alex walks into the hallway. She sees him and tells him Arizona taught her about AND. He simply nods and walks off. In surgery, Richard is amazed by the kind of the power that could inflict such injuries. Jackson says Paul is an idiot as he should've run the moment Naomi introduced him to her "cat". Callie says he was just blindsided by someone he trusted. She says you can never know how you'll react when that happens. She tells Mark Arizona said she's had one or two exes, and she can live with that. Richard coughs meaningfully. As Mark tells him not to say anymore, Callie asks why he coughed. Richard compares it to when patients tell them how many drinks they've had: they say only 2 because that's what the doctors want to hear, but they've had so many more. Jackson then finds a lion's tooth in Paul's leg and Richard asks Bokhee to keep it safe for him. Teddy finds Emma in the waiting room and says she's about to go into surgery. Emma says her grandchildren want pictures of the lion, but she can't see the buttons on her smartphone. Teddy sits down and helps her out. Seeing the pictures, she realizes they really got close. Emma says Martin faced a lion and didn't get eaten, so she believes it's not his time to die yet. Emma begs her not to make her a widow. Teddy assures her she has nothing to worry about, as she's really good at her job. In surgery, Lexie isn't doing it right, so Derek apologizes and takes over. He sees she's distracted and tells her he won't tell Mark what to do. Derek says Mark's always been easy to read. He'll move in with Julia anyway, unless he knew he still got a shot with Lexie. Derek says Mark's happy with Julia, so he asks Lexie to only do something if she really wants him, and not just because he's with somebody else. Teddy and Alex are ready to have Martin taken off bypass. Alex gets more pages from Morgan, but he tells Teddy he won't go. Teddy says he's doing the right thing: Morgan needs to figure out how to take care of herself and the baby on her own. After another page, Alex tells the nurse to turn off his pager. Martin's ventricle ruptures and Teddy quickly starts fixing it. In the scrub room, Owen wants to talk to Meredith, but she doesn't. Cristina knew Meredith would hate Owen if she told her, so she didn't, which means Cristina's planning on forgiving him. Even if it was just sex, Cristina didn't want her to know it, and now she does thanks to him, so she doesn't want him to talk her anymore and leaves. Owen turns around and sees a shocked Bailey in the doorway. In Teddy's reserach lab, Cristina takes a moment to think while waiting, before proceeding to the next step of the project. In the OR, one slip and Martin's dead. So, Teddy concludes, she better not slip. She asks everyone present not to breathe. She pulls her complete focus into the repair. Since there's no more bleeding after, she managed to do it. She smiles and gets ready to finish up. In the cafeteria, Mark tells Arizona that Callie is tweaking about Arizona's exes. He tried to talk her down, but things still could get ugly. Arizona sits down with Callie and asks if Callie talked to her ex about her exes. Callie did, she wanted some input. Arizona says he doesn't get to have that kind of input in their love life, but Callie brings up Colleen was an ortho nurse who's worked with her for two years and she didn't have any idea. Arizona then allows her to ask what she wants to know. Arizona then names a bunch of people she's spent the night with. Jackson and Richard are taking care of Paul in the ICU. Paul thinks he's a wussy and says Naomi must've thought that too when she decided not tell him about her pet lion. They met on a dating site, and she seemed so adventurous on her profile. He then mispresented himself as adventurous and outdoorsy too, and he could see she was disappointed when they met for the first time. However, she stuck around to see if the guy he pretended to be was maybe somewhere in him. But when he shoved his arm in Kirby's mouth, he really screamed and now she knows the truth. He is a wussy. Richard understands Kirby was going for Naomi and Paul bodyblocked the lion. He is a hero. He saved Naomi, and Richard nor Jackson would've been able to do what he did. As they leave the OR, Teddy asks if Alex wants to come to inform the family, but they bump into an angry-looking Morgan. Teddy walks off and Morgan says she has to decide today about letting Arizona operate or choosing for the AND. He didn't know she was there already. Of course, she says, because he vaporized. She talks about such a good day Tommy had yesterday, but now it's taken a turn for the worst. She needs him to tell her what to do. Alex says he's not the father or her boyfriend, so she can't rely on him to make the decision. She is surprised that he now, in the worst moment of her life, he wants to make sure they're not a couple. This is not the worst moment, he says. It'll be when Tommy dies or doesn't die but lives in pain and frustration and has to go to the doctor half of the time. Morgan says he doesn't have to be perfect, in contrary to what they all seem to think. Alex points out the only thing that matters is what she thinks. She has to make the decision, but all she's doing now is feeling sorry for herself. She got dealt a crappy hand, but she has to deal with it. Meredith brings Cristina ice cream. They sit down and Cristina explains what they're doing. Meredith thinks it's cool they're making new hearts from scratch. Teddy comes over to Emma and says the surgery went great. Emma seems to be sleeping and Teddy tries to wake her without success. She feels Emma's pulse and then calls for a gurney. Alex looks at Morgan, who's watching Tommy, from outside the NICU. Arizona comes over and tells him they're doing the surgery, but Morgan doesn't want him involved. He understands and asks her to let him know how it went. Arizona says he was a great doctor today. Tommy needs a tough mother, and hating Alex makes Morgan a tough mom. However, he doesn't really seem pleased with the fact that she hates him. Naomi is put in Paul's room. "He's gone," Naomi says. Paul objects, he's right here besides her, but Naomi was talking about Kirby. Because of him, Kirby will be taken away after 15 years of having been her best friend. Paul says he saved her, but Naomi only recalls he was screaming like a little bitch. Because he was going for your troath, Paul says. Richard and Jackson walk out to give him privacy. Naomi says that how Kirby plays, but Paul says that's how he hunts, which he should be doing on the savannah instead of living in her house. He says she'd be dead if it weren't for him. While she laughs, he says was he was a hero today. And they're over. Outside the room, Richard finds the situation disappointing. Jackson isn't surprised, as it was an idiot dating an idiot. Richard takes the lion's out of his pocket and asks Jackson to come with him. Mark finds Callie looking at pictures of dermatologists in the dermatology department. She's trying to figure out how many dermatology fellows her wife's banged. Mark says she needs to get over it, as everybody has a past. Callie's fine with having a past, she just didn't know she was working with it, operating with it and seeing it in the cafeteria. Mark brings up Arizona sees Sofia, the kid he and Callie made together, every day. Callie realizes that must be difficult for her. Mark says it must be hell for Arizona to be reminded Callie's been with the hospital's golden boy. Callie walks off smiling, while Mark repeats it's killing Arizona. Teddy walks into Martin's surgery. He's heard from a nurse the surgery was flawless. He thanks her and asks about Emma. Teddy says she went to look for his wife after his surgery. She found her, thinking she was asleep, but couldn't wake her. Teddy tried to resuscitate her, but she didn't make it. They pronounced her death a few minutes ago in the ER. Teddy apologizes and tries to keep herself together while Martin takes time to let the news sink in. As he takes her hand while breaking down, she does her very best to withhold her tears. Bailey wants to walk into a room, but decides not to when she sees Owen. He sees her however and says she's sorry about before. They both know Bailey saw everything. He knows they're scheduled for a whipple tomorrow and that Cristina is one of her own, so he'd understand if she didn't want him to scrub in with her. Bailey says she won't pretend to understand the thing he and Cristina have going on, but she does know affairs don't happen in a vacuum. He's human and he made a mistake. He did a terrible thing, she says, but it doesn't mean he's a terrible person. He appreciates her words. Teddy is crying in the bathroom. "I am a widow," she continuously repeats, looking at herself in the mirror, until she gets paged. She dries her tears and leaves. Lexie gets on an elevator, alone with Mark. They both need to go down to the lobby. They arrive in silence. He wants to walk to the parking lot with her, but she claims she still got some charting she forgot to do. As he continues on his own, she gets back on the elevator. Richard shows Jackson a room filled with items that were removed from patients, including christmas lights. They agree it's pretty great. Richard says that sometimes, they have geniuses on their table, sometimes it are idiots. While putting the lion's tooth in a jar, he says that he for one is partial to the idiot, as you don't get a lion's tooth from a genius. As Callie comes home, Arizona starts talking about how sometimes, knowing about Callie's exes drives her crazy. Callie meanwhile takes off her clothes and isn't really paying attention. Arizona states she didn't tell Callie about her exes to spare her. Callie hums as she takes off her shirt. She understands. She unzips Arizona's shirt, while Arizona says she thought they were fighting. "We totally are," Callie says before kissing her and dragging her into the bedroom. Derek is putting down Zola in her room. He got her a stuffed lion. Meredith walks in and gives him a serious look. If he ever cheats on her, she'll kill him. She means it. He'll never cheat on her. He asks if she wants to talk about it, but no. She hugs him as he rawrs, making her laugh. Owen comes home with take-out, but Cristina is already eating cereal. He sits down in front of her and starts unpacking her food. She watches him closely as he eats. Suddenly, she puts her spoon down and throws the content of her bowl into his face. She continues to watch him calmly as he's covered in milk and cereal. Cast 818MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 818CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 818AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 818MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 818RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 818CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 818MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 818LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 818OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 818ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 818TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 818AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 818JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 818DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 818EmmaCarroll.png|Emma Carroll 818MartinCarroll.png|Martin Carroll 818MorganPeterson.png|Morgan Peterson 818Paul.png|Paul 818Naomi.png|Naomi 818Olivia.png|Olivia 818Gretchen.png|Gretchen 818ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole (left) 818Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 818NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 818NurseColleen.png|Nurse Colleen 818Zola.png|Zola Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Franz as Emma Carroll *Rance Howard as Martin Carroll *Amanda Fuller as Dr. Morgan Peterson *Danny Strong as Paul Co-Starring *Kiersten Lyons as Naomi *Karole Foreman as Olivia *Stacy Barnhisel as Gretchen *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Michael Lesly as Paramedic #2 *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Ina Barron as Nurse Colleen *Jela K. Moore as Zola Medical Notes Jason *'Diagnosis:' **Congestive heart failure *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Gretchen told the story of her husband, Jason, who died of "minor" congestive heart failure, which caused Teddy to burst out laughing and explain that there's nothing minor about congestive heart failure. Paul *'Diagnosis:' **Mauling injuries **Lacerations *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Paul 35, was brought to the ER after being mauled by a lion. While being attacked, he shoved his arm into the lion's mouth. He was taken into surgery where his injuries were repaired. Naomi *'Diagnosis:' **Bites to neck and abdomen *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Naomi, 32, was brought to the ER after being mauled by her pet lion. She had multiple bites on her body. She had surgery to repair her injuries. Thomas Peterson *'Diagnosis:' **Sepsis **Ileocolic fistula **Post-hemorrhagic hydrocephalus **Retinopathy of prematurity *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Thomas became septic due to an ileocolic fistula. He also had ROP and a post-hemorrhagic hydrocephalus. Even after Arizona explained his prognosis, Morgan asked them to continue treatment and perform surgery for his ileocolic fistula. Derek's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Aneurysm clipping Derek had Lexie take the lead on an aneurysm clipping. However, in surgery, Derek saw that it was more complicated, so he did it himself. Martin Carroll *'Diagnosis:' **Anterior lateral myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Angioplasty **Balloon pump **Coronary artery bypass Martin and his wife, Emma, saw the lion walking around Seattle and Martin had a heart attack. He came into the ER and was taken into the cath lab for an angioplasty. During the angioplasty, he had another heart attack, so Teddy planned a coronary artery bypass. The surgery was successful despite a complication. Emma Carroll *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **CPR When Teddy went out to the waiting room to tell Emma that Martin's surgery went well, she found Emma dead. They attempted resuscitation, but it was unsuccessful. Owen and Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pancreatic cancer *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Whipple Owen and Bailey were scheduled to perform a whipple together the next day. Music "What Have I Done" - Anna Ternheim "Wax" - Theme Park "Amongster" - Polica "Are You Sleeping?" - Winterpills "The Weight of Love" - Snow Patrol Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Lion Sleeps Tonight, originally sung by The Tokens. *This episode scored 8.19 million viewers. *The number of Arizona's exes seems to be unrealistic, considering the short time that she spent at the hospital before having started a relationship with Callie. However, it is unknown how long Arizona had been at the hospital since she was introduced to the viewers as new character not introduced as a new doctor to hospital completely. *'Goof:' Cristina is using the pipette wrong around 16:32. She should use the two notches only when she is emptying the tool, not when she fills it. Gallery Episode Stills 8x18-1.jpg 8x18-2.jpg 8x18-3.jpg 8x18-4.jpg 8x18-5.jpg 8x18-6.jpg 8x18-7.jpg 8x18-8.png 8x18-9.jpg 8x18-11.jpg 8x18-13.jpg 8x18-14.jpg 8x18-15.jpg 8x18-18.jpg 8x18-19.jpg 8x18-20.jpg 8x18-21.jpg 8x18-22.jpg 8x18-23.jpg 8x18-24.jpg 8x18-25.jpg 8x18-26.jpg 8x18-27.jpg 8x18-28.jpg 8x18-29.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x18BTS1.jpg 8x18BTS2.jpg 8x18BTS3.jpg 8x18BTS4.jpg 8x18BTS5.jpg 8x18BTS6.jpg Quotes :Miranda: She has a lion for a pet is what happened. It tried to eat her and then it got away and probably tried to eat other people because it is a lion. Who has a lion living in their house? I'll tell you who has a lion living in their house, a crazy person does. Now because she's crazy doesn't mean she doesn't deserve excellent care. In fact, we're going to save that crazy lady's life, just so I can tell her she's crazy. Got it? ---- :Meredith: Told ya' I saw a lion. ---- :Cristina: A lion? An actual lion? :Meredith: Looking at me like I was lunch. :Cristina: Are you sure it wasn't a mountain lion or... maybe a well fed cat? :Meredith: I was staring at Simba. :Owen: Grey, you're on my service. (to Cristina) Hey. :(Cristina doesn't say anything and walks off.) :Meredith: I saw a lion today walking across the street, Derek and I were coming back from the house, and it was just standing there in the street. :Owen: Cristina is not talking to me. :Meredith: Okay, how come no one is concerned about the fact that I saw a lion walking around Seattle? :Owen: Sorry. I was just, uh... :Meredith: You can't force Cristina to open up. You have to just let her come to you. In the meantime, look at this. (shows Owen a picture on her phone) Animal control came, one dart and he was down. ---- :Alex: I need off this case. Put Kepner on it or something. :Arizona: This is about the lion, isn't it? You want to go see the victims. I don't blame you. All right, go on. Go get a look and then come back. Oh, and take pictures while you're there. ---- :Callie: Do you know anything about Arizona and that nurse Colleen? Were they a thing before she met me? :Mark: Ortho nurse Colleen? :Callie: Yeah. There was a goodbye hug that lingered too long. :Mark: That would explain it. I've been trying to get her naked for three years. ---- :Lexie: I feel bad for her. Okay, she's just a girl with a pet. You know, she probably had some nice friends once, and maybe even a nice guy. And then those friends moved away, the guy started living with somebody else, and then her family probably abandoned her... leaving her alone to rot in an attic somewhere with her cat, her big jungle cat, who was sitting in the corner, just licking his paws just wanting to eat her stupid face off. ---- :Derek: I'm not gonna tell Mark what to do. :Lexie: You're not? :Derek: They're gonna move in together either way. The man has always been easy to read. And the only thing that could change that is if he knew he still had a shot with you. :Lexie: Really? :Derek: He's happy with the eyeball doctor. So make sure you want him back because you want him not because he's with somebody else. ---- :Morgan: Hey. Hey. Don't get all objective on me now. It's not the time. :Alex: No, it is the time. Look, I'm not his dad, I'm-- I'm not your boyfriend, and you can't rely on me to help you make this decision. :Morgan: Wow. Really? Now? In the worst moment of my life, you want to make sure that I understand we're not a couple? :Alex: Yeah, 'cause you know what? This isn't the worst moment of your life. The worst moment of your life is gonna be when Tommy dies, or when he doesn't die and he's in pain and frustrated because his body won't do what he wants it do, or his brain doesn't work like the other kids' brains work, and you're spending half your life going to the doctors office. :Morgan: So what if he's not perfect? Why do all you people that just because he's blind... or impaired or not a freakin' doctor, he's not worth something? :Alex: The point is it doesn't matter what the rest of us think. At the end of the day, all that matters is what you think. So decide. :Morgan: That's what I'm trying to do. :Alex: No, you're not. Look, you're standing at the nursery bawling, looking at all the healthy babies, feelin' sorry for yourself. Stop it. Look, no one's saying that you didn't get dealt a crappy hand. You did. But now you gotta deal with it. You. Not me and you. You. ---- :Owen: Uh, Bailey. I'm sorry about before. You... didn't need to see that. :Miranda: Oh, I didn't see anything. :Owen: We both know that you did. Now you and I are scheduled for a whipple tomorrow. I know that Cristina is one of your own, so I understand if you prefer that I not scrub in with you. :Miranda: Um... I won't pretend to understand the thing you and Cristina have going on, but I do know that, uh, affairs don't happen in a vacuum. You're human and you made a human mistake. You did a terrible thing. It doesn't mean you're a terrible person. See Also de:Begegnung mit einem Löwen fr:Rencontre avec un lion Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes